


Tarde

by Wolf_of_winter



Series: Klamon forever [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena is problematic, F/M, Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, Minor Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Cuando Elena no entiende un vete.





	Tarde

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en algo que vi en youtube

El cuerpo cálido de Klaus es tan relajante, enterró su rostro más en su hombro y lo abraza de manera posesiva, tuvo una suerte de que Stefan haya decidido irse con Rebekah al Caribe, por tiempo indefinido.

Se estremeció al sentir las manos del híbrido pasear por su pecho.

Podían escuchar la ligera lluvia caer, disfrutando del agradable silencio que los rodea, que fue cortado por el sonido del timbre.

— _¿Quién demonios viene a esta hora?_

Refunfuño el híbrido contra su cuello.

— Damon.

Klaus gruño molesto.

— _¿Qué hace la copia barata de Katherine aquí?_

Su voz roca hizo resaltar su acento, se acurruco más contra su cuerpo.

— _No se._

— Se que esta ahí, Alaric me lo dijo.

— _Maldito traidor._

Murmuro enterrando su rostro en almohada.

— Damon, estoy mojada, déjame entrar.

— _Déjala ahí, tal vez se derrita._

Lo considero mucho, la castaña no paro de tocar el timbre ni de gritar.

Ambos soltaron un bufido ante la insistencia de Elena, Damon gruño al separarse de Klaus y levantarse de la cama. Se agacho buscando su bóxer, pudo escuchar un pequeño silbido venir del rubio que le sonrió de manera lasciva, lamiendo sus labios.

Se mordió el labio inferior, Klaus se ve malditamente caliente, su cabello esta desarreglado y solo estaba cubierto por su fina sabana de seda, esta tentado en regresar a la cama.

Pero los alaridos de Elena le están comenzando a dar migraña y soltó un gruñido, dando zancadas tomo su bata y se dirigió abajo para ver que quería, podía escuchar la risa burlona de Klaus a lo lejos.

Abrió rápido la puerta dejando ver una castaña empapada y bastante desarreglada.

— Elena.

Dijo con hastió, aun que la chica no lo noto.

— Damon.

Trato de acomodar su cabello, pero era imposible, también tiene el maquillaje corrido.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Recuerdas que dijiste que cuando me sintiera lista te buscara.

Damon frunció seño.

— Eso fue hace ocho meses Elena.

— Si, bueno... mi rompimiento con Stefan fue muy duro.

Se cubrió la cara con la mano, intentado reprimir sus deseos de abrirle la garganta.

— Elena vete por favor.

Ella apoyo sus manos en su pecho.

— Se que me deseas.

_Lo único que deseo de ti, es que te largues._

— Elena por favor —retiro las manos de su pecho— vete, yo ya no te amo.

La sonrisa juguetona se borro, pero al instante su expresión se volvió determinada otra vez.

— Solo tengamos sexo casual.

Bufo desesperado.

— Elena, amo a alguien más.

— No me importa.

Esquivo rápido el intento de beso.

— Estoy con esa persona.

Se sacó la chaqueta y desabrocho el vestido dejándolo caer.

— Nadie se va enterar.

Soltó una carcajada y empezó a subir por las escaleras.

— ¡Elena espera!

Corrió detrás de ella, ya podía imaginar la risa burlona de Klaus, quien esta escuchando todo.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tímido, Damon?

Se congela apenas entra a la habitación.

— No es que sea tímido, si no que ya no le interesas, creo que las indirectas y directas que te envió no los captaste, pero como dice el refrán, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras.

Elena boqueaba shock.

— ¿Te acuestas con Klaus?

— Nah, solo le doy clases privadas de arte, llegamos a la parte del retrato al desnudo, que mejor modelo que yo, ¿O no amor?.

Se giro con los ojos llorosos hacia el azabache.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

— ¿Hacerte? No lo hice apropósito, solo sucedió, ¿Además que esperabas?

Antes de que Elena pudiera decir algo, Klaus vuelve a lanzar sal a la herida.

— De que te quejas amor, eres tú la que se tardo en decidir, ambos Salvatore no te esperarían por siempre, se cansaron de esperarte y encontraron algo mejor.

Indica estirándose en la cama perezosamente, Damon se muerde el labio inferior, mentalizándose echar a patadas a Elena.

— ¡Te odio eres lo peor!

Le arrojo una lámpara, que logro esquivar y ella salió corriendo.

Hasta que no escucharon la puerta cerrarse no dejaron salir una carcajada.

— Que perra loca.

Señalo arrojándose a la cama.

— ¿En que estábamos, Damon?

Susurro en su oído, mientras tironea para tenerlo más cerca.

— No se, porque no me lo recuerdas.

En un movimiento rápido le saco la bata y los bóxer, lo subió sobre su regazo.

— Estoy seguro de que nos acurrucábamos, pero como la pequeña llorona nos despertó, ahora quiero follarte.  

Damon se estremeció cuando los colmillos se entierran en su hombro.

— Klaus.

Gimió arañándole la espalda.  

— Sabes, mañana debemos hablar seriamente con tu amigo Alaric —tironeo del cabello dejando expuesto el cuello del azabache— y creo debemos aclararle a todo el mundo de que estas conmigo.

Deslizo su lengua por el cuello, comenzó a mordisquear suavemente la garganta.

— Dios, Klaus.

Jadeo arqueándose.

— Ya te dije que con solo decirme Klaus estaba bien, Damon.

— Cállate.

— Damon. 

— Si.

— Muérdeme.

Se separa despacio mirándose a los ojos, el rubio eleva su cabeza exponiendo su cuello, Damon saca sus colmillos y los hunde en él.

Es música para sus oídos los gemidos que suelta el híbrido mientras succiona su sangre.

— Damon...

Un celular comienza a sonar, Klaus suelta un gruñidos molesto.

— Ignóralo ya se cansaran.

Le agarro del rostro dándole un beso hambriento.

Pero no dejo de sonar, eso irrita al híbrido.

— Atiende y apágalo después.

Gruño soltándolo y el azabache bufo exasperado, que era el día de fastidiemos a Damon en su mejor momento. Tomo su celular con brusquedad y sin mirar atendió.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¿Damon que diablos te pasa?

— ¿Alaric?

Cuestiono extrañado.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Elena?

Klaus lo empujo haciéndolo caer de costado.

— Hey ¿Qué pasa?

Trago saliva al ver en todo su esplendor al híbrido, llevaban mucho tiempo así pero Klaus no dejaba de ser tan impresionante.

— ¿Damon?

Ignoro a Alaric.

— Voy por bourbon.

Hizo un puchero cuando lo vio salir.

— ¡Damon! ¿Qué le hiciste a Elena?

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Pudo escuchar un fuerte bufido.

— Llego llorando y se que iba a verte.

— O eso, le aclare que ya no estoy interesado en ella y no se lo tomo bien.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si —rodó los ojos ante el tono de sorpresa de su amigo— la supere hace siete meses, ahora estoy en una relación con alguien más.

— Conmigo.

Se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Klaus contra su oído.

— ¿Klaus?

— El mismo y Alaric puedes cuestionarlo mañana, nos acabas de interrumpir en un momento muy caliente así adiós.

Le arrebato el teléfono y le colgó.

— ¿Me trajiste algo de bourbon?

Le estiro la botella.

— Bueno ya apague tu celular, el mio esta apagado, así que nadie nos molestara por ahora.

Se deslizo en la cama y empezó a repartir besos por su cuello.

— Amo cuando te pones así eres tan...

Sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Klaus envolvió sus brazos por su cuello, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó.

Klaus no lo pensaba soltar y eso no le molestaba.

Esperaba quedarse siempre a su lado. 


End file.
